Vito Scarletta vs Claude Speed
Description 2 Fighters!No Research!60 Seconds! MELEE! Vito is seen robbing a bank in the Empire Bay with his gang,then Claude is seen driving a car,then suddenly,he crashes into the bank,killing all of Vito's gangmembers,Vito survived. Vito:What the hell? Vito:My gang is dead! He sees Claude. Vito:Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? Claude says nothing,then Vito says. Vito:Doesn't matter,you will pay for killing my gang! Vito then pulls out his Thompson 1928 and points it at Claude. Claude then pulls out a AK-47 and aims it at Vito. Battle of the Criminals! FIGHT! Vito and Claude start shooting at each other with their weapons,Claude takes cover behind a van and continues shooting,then,his AK-47 runs out of ammo,Claude throws it away,he then pulls out a gun and fires,he shoots Vito in the leg,Vito groans in pain,he drops his machine gun,he then pulls out a grenade and throws it at the van,blowing it up,Claude ran away from the van,and he starts beating Vito with a baseball bat,Claude strikes Vito's arm. 50... Then,Vito grabs Claude's bat,then strikes him back,then drops the bat,Claude then punches Vito in the stomach,and they get into a fist fight,they punch each other for a while,then Claude kicks Vito away,then pulls out a Uzi,and aims it to Vito's head,but Vito grabs the Uzi and tries to shoot Claude,but in the last second,he managed to avoid getting shot. 40... Claude punches Vito in the cheek,then Vito punches Claude back in anger,then continues punching him until,Claude steps aside,then pushes Vito away,Vito pulls out his M1911 and fires,Claude steps aside as the bullet flies past him,Vito continues shooting,Claude barely dodges the shots and the bullets from the gun,then Claude takes out a flamethrower and shoots a stream of flames of it,Vito dropped his gun and slides away. 30... Vito takes out an M1 Garand and fires it,Claude jumps to the left side,he then throws a grenade at Vito,the grenade explodes,knocking Vito away,Vito gets back up,only for Claude to smack him across the face with his fist,Vito stumbles back a little,he grabs Claude's fist and Vito stabs Claude's arm with a knife,Vito slashes Claude several times with the knife,but Claude then does a strong punch to Vito's face,making him a bit woozy,Claude then runs inside of a building,a bullet zips past Vito,he sees Claude with a sniper rifle,then Claude jumps down from the building. 20... Claude runs to a car and steals it,he then drives away,Vito was chasing after him,Claude takes out an M4,and shoots at Vito,Vito fires back with a MP-40,they continue shooting,Vito throws a Molotov Coctail,Claude dodges it,he then turns around and drives at Vito at max speed,Vito drives at him as well,they both crash,and their cars explode,they were both injured,but they continue fighting,Claude grabs his Rocket Launcher and fires a rocket,Vito rolls out of the way,and rocket flies into a nearby building,destroying it,the bulding was on fire and it burns down. 10... Vito then takes out his M1911 and fires it at Claude,he managed to shoot him,injuring him. 9... Vito walks towards Claude and continues shooting him... 8... Then,Vito smacks Claude in the face with his gun. 7... Vito slashes and stabs Claude with his knife. 6... Vito shoots Claude again. 5... Claude,injured falls on the ground. 4... Vito aims his gun at dying Claude 3... He was about to pull the trigger 2... Vito shoots Claude in the head 1... Claude dies. K.O! Vito:And that is for killing my gang,you son of a bitch! Vito then puts his gun away,and he turned around and he sees the Empire Bay Police Department and he runs away. This melee's victory goes to... Vito turns to the camera. VITO SCALETTA!